


Uzi

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Explicit Sexual Content, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Abusive Foster Parents, Mentions of Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Mentions of Juvie, Mentions of Murder/Death, Mentions of Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s), Mentions of Sleeping Around, Mentions of dead parents, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Twink Eddie Kaspbrak, Wingman Eddie Kaspbrak, mentions of cheating, mentions of first times, mentions of foster care, mentions of molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Magnum:Richie and Eddie meet up at Richie's place to discuss the details of their upcoming hit, but they end up delving deeper into both of their lives than they'd meant to.An excerpt from this work:Richie took the time to clean up his apartment before Eddie came over. He wasn’t dirty, but he was pretty messy, so he picked up the clothes he’d flung off the night before and tossed them in his hamper, collected all of his shoes and placed them on the mat by the door, and put away the dishes that had been living in the drying rack for a few weeks.When Eddie buzzed, Richie let him up, taking his hoodie and hanging it on a hook in the closet. “Nice digs, man.” Eddie straightened his t-shirt, looking around the apartment.“Thanks,” Richie smiled at him. “Yeah, I like it.”“If you liked pussy you’d probably be drowning in it.” Eddie clapped Richie on the shoulder as he walked past him, plopping down on the couch.“What a lovely thought.” Richie laughed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Uzi

Richie took the time to clean up his apartment before Eddie came over. He wasn’t dirty, but he was pretty messy, so he picked up the clothes he’d flung off the night before and tossed them in his hamper, collected all of his shoes and placed them on the mat by the door, and put away the dishes that had been living in the drying rack for a few weeks.

When Eddie buzzed, Richie let him up, taking his hoodie and hanging it on a hook in the closet. “Nice digs, man.” Eddie straightened his t-shirt, looking around the apartment.

“Thanks,” Richie smiled at him. “Yeah, I like it.”

“If you liked pussy you’d probably be drowning in it.” Eddie clapped Richie on the shoulder as he walked past him, plopping down on the couch.

“What a lovely thought.” Richie laughed. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine, thanks.” Eddie smiled at Richie over his shoulder, settling down onto the couch and pulling out his cellphone.

When Richie returned with his water, Eddie took a small sip, frowning and knitting his eyebrows together. “Something wrong?” Richie took a swig of his own water.

“You don’t have any coasters?” Eddie scanned the coffee table, still clutching his bottle of water.

“Uh, no.” Richie shook his head, leaning forward and setting his bottle directly down on the wooden coffee table.

“You’re a goddamn animal.” Eddie scoffed, opting to hold the bottle between his knees and opposed to setting it on the table.

Richie laughed. “I thought you were 18, not 95.”

“I thought you were 30, not 12.” Eddie shot back. “What kind of grown man doesn’t have coasters? Do you even have a shower curtain?”

“Of course I have a shower curtain. Who doesn’t?”

“Who doesn’t have coasters?!” Eddie gestured towards the many rings on the coffee table. “Look at your fucking table, dude!”

Richie laughed again. “Boy, you’re really worked up over this, Eds.”

“Sorry I care about your belongings, I guess.” Eddie shrugged and took another sip of his water, tipping his head back and swallowing hard. Richie didn’t mean to stare, but Eddie somehow managed to look sexy drinking water. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed, long fingers curled around the bottom of the bottle. When he was finished, he recapped the bottle and set it next to himself on the couch, clearing his throat. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Hm?” Richie had been too focused on watching Eddie drink that he hadn’t really been paying much attention, and now his dick was fucking half-hard in his pants, as if he was some preteen in the YMCA locker room.

“You said we should go over some things.” Eddie prompted, eyebrows raised.

“Oh,” Richie shook his head, blinking hard. “Right. About Mockis.” Eddie nodded and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and twining his hands together. How did he look so fucking good doing that? It didn’t make sense. “It was a pretty short drive from The Jade back to his apartment complex, so we don’t really have a lot of wiggle room.”

“We don’t have enough time to run him off the road,” Eddie sat back against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. “We never got above 35, so we aren’t moving fast enough to do anything to him, anyway.”

Richie nodded. “We could kill him at the restaurant. Wait until he comes out and get him before he makes it back to his car.”

“We can’t risk being seen by someone.” Eddie frowned. “We don’t know if they have cameras in the lot or by the doors.”

“Yeah,” Richie sighed and picked up his water bottle, chuckling softly when Eddie used his hand to wipe away the moisture ring left behind on the coffee table. “I guess that just leaves us with getting him before he walks back inside his place.”

“We could camp the parking lot.” Eddie suggested, bouncing his leg. “Just wait out there for him.”

“We shouldn’t hang around.” Richie shook his head. “Someone might see us.”

“So, what?” Eddie cocked his head. “We follow him home from The Jade and whack him in the parking lot of his complex?”

Richie nodded. “It seems like our best option, Eds.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Eddie sighed, turning his head to glance out the window. The tendons in his neck pulled so fucking nicely when he turned his head, the light streaming in from the sun turning Eddie’s deep brown eyes into bright pools of liquid caramel.

Richie’s stomach bunched up as he cleared his throat to talk again. He reached over and laid his hand on Eddie’s knee to get his attention, pulling back when Eddie jerked away quickly. “I’m sorry—“

“No, it’s fine.” Eddie turned his focus back to Richie, moving his leg back as well. “You just caught me off guard.” He looked Richie up and down. “Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah.” Richie cleared his throat again, trying to remember what he was going to say. “Since we’re going to be working together more, I thought maybe we should get to know each other a little better.”

Eddie was frowning. “I already told you everything about me, Richie.” He shrugged. “Dead parents, juvie, molesting foster dad.”

“Surely there’s more to you than that, Eds.” Richie pressed. “There’s more to me than I told you.”

“Like what?”

“Like,” Richie sat back and ran his hand through his hair. “Like how my parents died.” Eddie raised his eyebrows, waiting for Richie to continue. “A plane crash. When I was 25.”

“A plane crash?”

Richie nodded. “I got the call when I was on patrol one day. It was a pretty shitty day all around, because my fiancé left me when I got home that day.”

“You were engaged?” Eddie sat forward.

Richie nodded again. He didn’t talk a lot about Andy, his college boyfriend who left him for a goddamn meter maid and stole his favorite travel mug, but something about Eddie made him want to open up about it. “Yeah, for 2 years. To my college sweetheart.”

Eddie snickered. “That’s gay,”

“Oh, it was, I assure you.” Richie laughed. “Just the gayest. We’d hold hands and shit.” Eddie made a fake gagging noise. “Just real homo type shit.” Richie sighed, chuckling softly. “He was my first, though. And I loved him.”

Eddie was quiet for a second. “My first was one of my foster brothers.” Richie looked up and met Eddie’s eyes. “I was 14 and he was 15. His name was Jacob.” Eddie traced patterns on the carpet with the toe of his sneaker. “I got moved right after, though. So I never saw him again.”

“That must have been hard.”

Eddie shrugged noncommittally. “It’s whatever.”

“Is he the only person you ever slept with?” Richie asked.

Eddie laughed, a real hearty laugh, shoulders shaking as he did. “I’m a fucking slut, dude.” He shook his head, smiling.

That took Richie by surprise. How could someone so against being touched possibly be a slut, or anywhere near it? “How many men have you slept with?”

Eddie smiled at Richie, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a sly little smirk. “Seventeen.”

“Jesus, Eddie.” Richie said softly. “That’s almost one for every year of your life.”

“How many guys have you fucked?” Eddie reached out and poked Richie’s ankle with his shoe.

“Three.”

“Seriously?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow. “Richie, I’d slept with 3 men by the time I was 15.”

Richie shrugged. “I was in a committed relationship for almost all of my 20’s, Eds. I didn’t really have much time for sleeping around.”

“But you’re 30 now.” Richie nodded. “That means you’ve only slept with two other people since your breakup with Andy.”

Richie shrugged. “Believe it or not, it’s hard to meet men when all you do is kill people.”

“I don’t have any trouble.” Eddie shrugged.

“Not everyone is such a raging twink, Eds.”

Eddie smiled smugly at that. “You think I’m a twink?”

“I have eyes, Eddie.”

Eddie laughed, throwing his head back again before jabbing at Richie’s heel with his foot for a second time. “We have to get you laid, man. I can help you find someone. I can be your wingman. Let’s go out to a bar.”

“Right now?” Richie watched as Eddie downed the rest of his water and stood up.

“Yeah,” Eddie extended his arm to Richie.

“I don’t really go to bars, Eds.” Richie shook his head.

“You went to a bar with me the other night.”

“Yeah, but that was different. Bill made us do that.”

“Well, now I’m making you.” Eddie insisted. “Come on, let’s get you something better to wear.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Richie frowned, looking down at his outfit. He was dressed the way he normally was. Plain jeans, plain undershirt, and a patterned short-sleeve button down over top. The button down was green, as he’d taken Stanley’s advice to heart, and bought more green clothes.

“You look like a standup comedian.” Eddie surveyed him again. “A bad one.”

Richie allowed Eddie to pull him off of the couch and lead him towards his bedroom. “I don’t know how you expect me to pick up any men when you’re there with me.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie plopped Richie down on the bed and stepped into the closet, carding through Richie’s shirts.

“I’m sure that anyone we meet at a bar would be way more interested in you than they would be in me.”

“Do you hate yourself?” Eddie asked instead of acknowledging Richie’s statement.

“What?” Richie frowned.

Eddie emerged from the closet holding one of Richie’s shirts, a bright yellow button down covered in little green and red peppers. “Or did someone take you hostage and force you to buy this?”

“I like that shirt.” Richie reached out and ran the fabric of the shirt between his fingers.

“Where did you even buy this? The ugly store?” Eddie teased.

“I got it from your mom’s house.” Richie said back.

“Woof, Trashmouth.” Eddie laughed and tossed the shirt onto Richie’s bed. “Go for my throat, why don’t you?” He turned and stepped back into the closet. “Seriously, Rich. You have an awful taste in fashion. No wonder you can’t find a man.”

“Well, maybe if I walked around looking like jailbait I could.”

Eddie smiled at Richie over his shoulder, pulling down a bright pink shirt covered in little snakes. “I guess we’ll never know, will we?” Eddie threw the shirt out onto the bedroom floor. “Not everyone wants a twink, you know. I’m sure we could find someone more into—“ He paused and looked Richie up and down. “—yous.”

“Mes?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

“Mm-hmm.” Eddie didn’t elaborate, simply going back to rifling through Richie’s closet.

“I’m pretty tired, Eds.” Richie sat down on his bed again. “I’m not really up for a bar hop tonight.”

“It’s, like, 5 pm, dude.” Eddie stepped into the doorway of the closet, hands on his hips. “You’re not just gonna sit here all night and feel sorry for yourself.” He frowned. “Let me help you.”

Richie smiled lightly at him. “I don’t need any help, Eddie. I’m totally fine.”

Eddie sighed, tossing a dark mustard shirt onto the closet floor. “Suit yourself, fogey.” He shrugged. “I’m gonna go find me a man to replace the love I never got from my parents.” He placed both of his hands down on Richie’s shoulders. “Text me if you want to join me later.” And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Richie alone in his bedroom, half-hard, surrounded by his own shirts that Eddie had deemed to ugly to wear to a bar.

***

Eddie had had every intention of going to a bar and sucking some dude’s brain out through his dick, but for whatever reason, his visit with Richie left him feeling weird. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His anxiety was sky-high as he walked home, his rape whistle clenched tightly between his lips. “What’s wrong with me?” He mumbled softly, his rape whistle chirping quietly as he spoke.

_You’re probably going to have an aneurysm and drop dead right here in the street._

“Probably not,” He tried to shrug his brain off.

_You don’t know that. Aneurysms can come out of nowhere at any time you’d better call Bill and let him know you’re dead meat._

“I’m fine,” Eddie blinked hard and shook his head, chest heavy.

_Inhaler._

“I don’t need it.” He mumbled, deciding to just go back home and take a bath in the hopes of settling himself down.

He set up his bath as he usually did, hot water, lots of soaps, bath bomb, and settled into the tub, slumping his shoulders back and leaning against his bath pillow.

 _Inhaler_ _._ His brain pressed again as he coughed through the steam in the bathroom.

“No,” He said simply, running his palms up the length of his legs, over his shins and his thighs, before settling them on his stomach. He sighed out into the empty room, pushing his wet hair off of his face. “I just need to get fucked,” He decided, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking softly, filling up in his hand.

He closed his eyes and thought of all of the men he’d slept with. He guessed he didn’t really have a type, usually just the first guy he saw while he was out. He liked his men taller than he was, liked when they towered over him and manhandled him in the bedroom. And he liked them older, which he guessed probably had to do with the lack of father-figure in his life growing up.

It didn’t bother him, he had no issues sleeping with older men, and lucky for him, older men had no issues sleeping with him. They loved to call him baby or honey or sweetheart, lift him up and fuck him against a wall or over the arm of his couch. He never went to someone else’s place, always invited them back to his. It was easier to kick them out afterwards, he didn’t have to worry about some guy asking him to stay the night. He didn’t want to stay with them, he didn’t want to cuddle, he didn’t want to wake up next to them in the morning. He wanted them to simply chuck the condom in the trash on their way out the door and get into a hot bath to wash any evidence of them away.

A soft moan fell from his lips as he quickened his pace, water splashing softly as his hand moved back and forth.

_Richie._

Eddie blinked, slowly his hand to a stop. _What?_

 _Richie_ _._ His brain repeated.

 _What about Richie?_ Eddie shook his head. That had come out of nowhere. He hadn’t even been thinking about Richie.

 _You should let Richie fuck you._ His brain informed him, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eddie coughed once, hand still wrapped around his cock, unmoving. He thought to his— fuck, he wasn’t even sure what to call Richie. His partner? His coworker? His friend? Their relationship was so odd he didn’t know if any of those covered it.

_Richie._

Eddie closed his eyes and thought of Richie. Eddie knew Richie was attractive, of course he did, he fucking had eyes. He could very well see that Richie was all broad shoulders and long legs, thick curly hair and bright white teeth. He was attractive, sure, but Eddie had never really thought of him that way.

_Richie._

He’d been so focused on being frustrated by him and being annoyed them Bev pawned him off on Bill that he hadn’t thought about Richie like that.

_Richie._

Eddie hadn’t noticed that he’d started moving his hand again, jerking himself lazily in the warm water.

_Inhaler._

His chest heaved once, his cheeks flushed hot from the steam coming off of his bath water. “I don’t need it.” He shook his head, twisting his wrist as he stroked his cock.

_Richie._

Eddie closed his eyes and thought back to Richie again. Richie hugging him in the car. Richie holding his wrist back as Eddie tried to stab him. Richie snatching the mark folder out of his hands at Hog’s. He coughed again into the empty room.

_Inhaler._

“I don’t need it.” He said softly, quickening his strokes.

_Richie._

“Richie,” Eddie mumbled softly.

He wasn’t sure where his brain’s sudden obsession with Richie had come from, but he wasn’t really a fan. He had to keep working with Richie, for god knows how long, he couldn’t just fuck him and ditch him like he did with all of those other men. Bill had made it clear that they would be working together from now on. Eddie whined quietly as he came, tugging himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm until he was oversensitive. He then drained his tub and toweled off, taking a few shots off of his inhaler before climbing into bed and trying to fall asleep.

_Richie._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
